The Guardian
by SullivanC1
Summary: Aria was once a powerful mage and beloved mother. One dark day takes her family and powers from her leaving her at the mercy of the evil Lord Taketa. When all hope is lost Aria is greeted by an old friend and her journey back to power, and love, begins.


I lay here like a rag doll, waiting for salvation. One would think death is beckoning me, but sadly `tis a broken heart that tortures me so. I sit in this windowless, filthy prison hoping he will find me, even save me, yet no one appears. Day after day, I sit in my shackled silence praying that today I find peace in body and spirit. God ignores me and another day of hell begins.

"Aria `tis time to get up, Master is calling for you." Mika embraces me from the waist, lifting me into a sitting position. My eyes begin to water from shame at my weakness. "Oh dear, there's no need to cry, we go over this every day. `Tis an honor to serve the Lord, more so as a concubine. So let us get ready and go to him." The tears fall harder, "I am nothing but his damned slave you fool girl, and it seems I will be until the day I die." My cheek stings from an abrupt slap. "You will not speak to me that way _whore. _I was only trying to do you a service but if you'd rather wallow then you can get yourself ready." She sweeps across the floor but not without a last word, "Beware slave, if you are not ready in five minutes he will not be beckoning you cock in hand but a whip. So I would make haste if I were you." With a slam of the door she was gone.

I lay back down, curling into a ball, and choose a beating over being violated. I try and prepare myself by thinking good thoughts. I remember little things like my Kotoko learning to walk holding her daddy's finger and Kure's smile when I would sing for him. I sink easily into my past, into my beloved's smile, and barely notice when He comes in. A sharp *crack* and burning sensation steals the precious moment from me. I bite my tongue, holding back my scream, but it escapes me. "_How dare you defy me you slut! I am your Master and you will do as I command!" _Again and again I hear the grunt and feel the sharp pain on my back. I refuse to look at him, refuse to give him the satisfaction he desires. The edge of my vision begins to blur. Before I can descend into familiar darkness he straddles me, making sure I can feel everything before I slip away. Numbness falls over me as I shut down and plunge into obscurity.

I dream of a time long ago, of a friend long gone and a child lost in transit. A little black haired child runs before me as I let her win the race. I double over, faking exhaustion. "I guess you beat me, I'm just too old to play these games against a cub like you." She runs back, running circles around me. "Ha Ha, look Momma, Auntie Aria can't catch me." I stand up and give her my sorest face and sigh. "You're right, I don't know what came over me, challenging the fastest girl in the world to a race." Her big brown eyes shine with pride. "I guess you get to pick the song tonight, and I was just so excited to choose for once." She jumps with joy and races to the hut.

"Why do you humor her so Aria? She will figure it out soon enough that you let her win every time. What will you do then?" Makoto bumps my ribs in a jest. "I guess I will race her seriously, and still probably lose." Makoto laughs, "You know, I didn't think you were that old yet my friend." I smile in turn, "Not old, but pregnant." Makoto squeals, "Does Kure know? He will be so ecstatic! I can't believe it! Did your sight tell you whether it was a girl or boy? What they would be like?" She fires question after question in excitement. "Whoa! Slow down there Mako, too much at once." She apologizes, zipping her lips in turn. "No, Kure does not know yet. I'm waiting for my stomach to harden to be sure. And my visions don't work like that so I have no clue, but I hope it is a girl for little Rin to play with." Makoto squeezes me, giving her best wishes. "Now if you please, there's a certain little girl waiting for me to sing for her." I walk to Rin's hut, doing my breathing exercises as I walk. Kure pops his head out of out hut next-door, "Are you going to sing to Rin?" I nod, not interrupting my flow of music. He smiles at my concentration, "Dazzle her for me will you?" I smile, nod and walk into Rin's section of the shed. Ever vigilant she sits on the edge of her bed, waiting to tell exactly what she wants to hear. "So darling Rin, what have you chosen for tonight?" She shows me her biggest smile and shouts it for the whole world to hear. "Kokiriko Bushi!" I laugh, knowing this is her favorite. "With or without the Koto? Stupid question, with of course." Curls under her blanket as I pull out my Koto and begin the song.

"Kokiriko no otake wa shichisun-gobu jya,

Nagai wa sode no kanakai jya

Mado no sansa mo dedereko den,

Hareno sansa mo dedereko den!"

By the third repeat she is asleep and Kure is in the doorway, with a goofy smile on his face. "You never disappoint." My face turns bright red, and I can do nothing but laugh. "You flatter me! It's only the hundredth time I have played that song!" I whisper.

A cold sensation on my neck startles me, at first I think it is Kure's lips but blink and realize someone is leaning over me in real life, key in hand. My neck begins to burn as a man leans over to tighten the band. "What the hell is this?" I rasp. Lord Taketa laughs, "Your new collar my pet, now you will think twice before defying me." The sensation begins to ease up and my vision clears.

Instantly I sit up, going into defensive mode. I growl at my white haired enemy before me as he smiles. "Why hello Aria, I see we are at full attention this morning." I try to extend my claws and instantly feel the collar heat and burn my skin. "How do you like it Lord Taketa? Is it to your satisfaction?" I can barely hear him over my own shriek of agony. Akihito kicks my side to silence me, "You'll find that if you retract your claws the pain will stop." I do as he says and the burning eases. "You'll find your payment with Eri upstairs Mage. Now leave us." Akihito bows and takes his leave.

"Last night was the last time you disobeyed me whore. That collar will ensure your obedience; if you do not follow my orders the runes on the collar will activate and singe your skin. If you continue to disobey it will slowly tighten until you suffocate. Understand? In other words obey and live. Refuse to comply and die slow death." I back into the wall, hissing the whole time. "We have guests tonight my pet, and you are to perform for them; musically and other ways." I look away from his devious expression, refusing to show him my shame. "The maid servant will be down to clean you up; you are to do as she says." I hear the door thud close and begin to weep. I was strong once, the most powerful mage in the land, but he took that away from me.

"Crying again are we miss? I warned you last night, and now look at you. It's your own fault you know. You knew he would beat you if you disobeyed, and now he's got this contraption on you." I flinch at her touch, my wounds still fresh. "You look an awful mess; he didn't even wait for you to heal to put that collar on."

Involuntarily I cry at the hot wash cloth on my back. "There, there, they won't hurt so much once the dirt is cleaned out." Gently she sponges my back, avoiding the deepest wound. "Thank you, Mika." I whisper, mostly out of shyness. "I think that's the first time in six years you have thanked me Miss Aria." She frowns at my bewildered expression. I shoot up, but instantly regret it. "Now sit still you're only making it worse."

"Sorry," I mumble, "I just didn't realize it's been that long since I came here." She pauses, remembering our first encounter. "You looked so beautiful when he first brought you through the gates, sad, but beautiful. I thought My Lady was going to claw your eyes out in jealousy. There's one thing that has always bothered me though. Ever since the Lord and Lady fought that day she pitied you and sent me down here to take care of you. Why do you think she would do that, with you being her mate's lover and all?"

I sit up and bring my knees to my chest. "I guess because she saw a mother who just lost a husband and two daughters in an instant." Mika gasped, "You had a family! What happened?" I sighed, the sadness sinking into my heart with each beat. "That bastard lord of yours murdered them in front of me. He had come to my village to take my daughter as his Mage and slave but I offered myself in her place. The deal was if he took me he would spare my family, but he tricked me. He said '_I_ promised not to harm them, but my soldiers did not.' With that they slaughtered my youngest daughter and husband before me." Tears are pouring down Mika's face, "How horrible! Hopefully tonight's guest will cheer you up a little bit. He has a child with him that loves to play, I'm sure she'll beg to play with you tonight." She hands me my pure white performance robe and braids golden locks to the side. "Come, let us go greet the new guests."


End file.
